A Chance Meeting and the Change of a Lifetime
by PinkCherry12
Summary: A collection of stories about the Chosen Children. Each ch. is about a different character and their meeting with another character or a change that they go through. 5th ch. up! called 'If It Wasn't For You'. r&r pls
1. Admiration of a Summer Day

Characters: Motomiya Daisuke (9), Yagami Taichi (12)

When: Summer 2000

Summary: Motomiya Daisuke is an average nine year old. This is his first meeting with the locally well-known Yagami Taichi, whom he already admires.

I do not own Digimon, 'cause if I did, I wouldn't be on a FanFiction site, now would I?

Also, if you don't like the fact that I use the Japanese names, Japanese characters, and occasionally Japanese words, then don't read it. If you don't like the way I write, my story in general, or the characters/couples that I use, then don't read it. If any of this applies to you, then please don't comment on it. The last thing I want to have to stare at is some BS comment about how shitty my story is in your opinion.

I don't mind criticism, as long as it's not just plain mean. If this story goes well, I might add more stories about other characters.

Also, I'm accepting suggestions for perhaps future stories/chapters. As long as it fits with this guidelines:

-about one of the Chosen Children specifically.

-happens before Adventure, between Adventure and 02, or after02.

* * *

><p>Admiration of a Summer Day: The Story of Motomiya Daisuke<p>

The air was warm. The sun shined directly upon the large city. In was summer, which meant that kids were loose among the streets, in the parks, in the playgrounds. They were enjoying their freedom from the long tedious hours that they normally spent in the nicknamed 'prisons' formally called school. Because it was summer, many kids went to visit extended family or a trip to the beach. The lucky ones even got to go to foreign countries. Summer was the time of year to make experiences into memories to be bragged about later. It was the summer of the year 2000.

Motomiya Daisuke (本宮大輔) was the typical nine year old boy. He was wild, full of energy, and had no interest in his summer homework. After arguing with his fifteen year old sister, Motomiya Jun (本宮潤), he ran off toward the soccer field for one very important event: the chance to make it onto the Odaiba Elementary (お台場小学校) soccer team. The argument with his sister consisted of Daisuke's ability to actually make a sports team. The siblings rarely agreed and rarely got along. The only time it was peaceful in the house was when one of them was absent at the moment.

Daisuke ran at full speed toward Odaiba Elementary's soccer field, barely making it on time. The other kids watched as Daisuke rushed onto the recently cut grass, shouting that he was here to the coach. The kids laughed at him a bit, while insinuating that he overslept or forgot about the try-outs. After Daisuke sat down on the bleachers beside a fellow classmate, whom was currently laughing at him, the coach began to talk to the possible new players on the team. The whole speech consisted of how if they did make the team, then they would have obligations to participate whenever possible, keep their grades up, train and play hard, and not complain when the fifth and sixth graders were the only ones playing. Daisuke was in third grade, so he was sure that within a couple years, he could be the star player that everyone was trying to be. He already had been playing soccer for a few years, but never on a school team. Besides making the team, he had just one goal: to become just like the current star player, Yagami Taichi (八神太一), a sixth grader who had been playing in every game since fourth grade. Taichi currently held a record of twenty-one goals in one game, which occurred when he was in fifth grade. Every kid wanted to be like him. Because of Taichi, who was to take over as captain this year, the team won the regional soccer competition.

The coach finally finished his long speech and said it was now time for try-outs to actually start. He had a few kids line up by the neon-orange plastic cones to begin with the drills. Several of the sixth grade members, including Taichi, were standing along the outside of the field to observe the kids. These members were to have a say on who would make the team.

As Daisuke's turn came up, he was anxious, nervous, and sweating from anticipation. He had run well, dribbled well, done pushups well, but now he would have to kick the ball into the goal. The distance between him and the net were even farther then they had ever seemed before. The minor breeze now seemed big enough to push the hurling ball of course. Several of the other kids had managed to kick the ball into the goal, several had managed to miss completely, a victim of nervousness or over confidence. Daisuke swallowed and looked down at the ball. He stepped back a few steps, looked back at the goal, and put his left foot forward to the ground. His right foot came forward too, but this one did not touch the ground below him. His right foot swung fast toward the black and white ball, slamming into it. The ball hurled toward the goal, but a slight miss in positioning of the kick caused the swift blur to travel slightly to high and too far the left. Everything seemed in slow motion as the ball moved toward the upper left corner of the goal. Daisuke felt his heart stop beating at that moment, but he was not suffocating, just frozen. His eyes widened, his mouth gaped. In his mind, the words 'turn right' and 'no, not that way' crossed his mind.

The ball scraped against the upper left corner of the goal, an echoing of metal being hit could be heard as everyone of the field was silent. It remained silent for what seemed like eternity. And slowly, time started again. The ball had traveled from Daisuke's feet in an upward left direction, rubbed against the corner in a loud commotion, and somehow, made it into the net.

Daisuke felt relieved, pressure had finally stopped pushing his heart into overdrive. A smile crossed his face and a bead of sweat trailed down his forehead. Along the sidelines, the sixth graders looked a little impressed that the shot had actually made it.

Daisuke left that day as the sun was beginning to set. A red-orange glow began to dye the sky into a magnificent fire storm. Daisuke walked home, his head held high. He was grinning ear to ear, as if he had just won the lottery. In a way, however, he did win.

Days later, Daisuke learned that he had made the team. He received this information through a letter in the mail. The twelve-point font was typed out in large words over a span of one whole page. However, finally, about half way down the folded page, it said that Daisuke had in fact made it onto the team. He chose to rub it into Jun's face first, for doubting him. The first soccer practice was scheduled for the next day.

Daisuke arrived at the field readier than he had ever been before. He was confident, enthusiastic, and wanted to show off. Many of his friends had also made the team, which had just welcomed ten new players onto their team. After running around the field for what felt like a thousand laps, they were finally ready for a scrimmage, but not just any. They were going to play with their greatly admired Senpai (先輩). Daisuke was, unfortunately, placed on the opposite team as Taichi, whom he really wanted to play along side with. Taichi scored the only two goals of the scrimmage before the coach ended practice. Daisuke was tired. Never before had he been so exhausted from just running.

"I haven't ran this much since that school athletic festival two years ago," said one of Daisuke's friends, whom he was walking home with. The group of five boys, Daisuke included, were going over to one of the other boy's house after practice.

"Unlike you, the rest of us actually try to run on a regular basis," retorted another boy.

"Shut up! It was still a lot a running!" said the first boy.

"If I had known we'd be doing more running than playing, then I wouldn't have signed up!" said a third boy.

"Hey!" yelled a voice from behind the group of five. They all turned around to see Yagami Taichi standing there.

"Oh crap," one of them began, "now you've made him really angry." Taichi began to walk toward them. The five boys thought they were in for a yelling when Taichi stopped in front of Daisuke. At this moment, Taichi was wearing a blue shirt, khaki shorts, and his trademark goggles. Daisuke never understood it, but he thought that maybe that's what made him such a good player.

After staring at the boys for a couple seconds, Taichi finally said, "Your name's Motomiya Daisuke, right?"

"Uh-y-yeah th-that's me," Daisuke stuttered. _'He actually remembers me name?' _ Taichi's emotionless face changed into a sort of smile.

"You did well today. Maybe in a year or so, you'll be able to play in every game like me," Taichi said. Daisuke was shocked for words, so speechless that he could not even say 'thank you' or 'okay'. At that moment, the other four boys had backed up a bit, envious of Daisuke. They were whispering among themselves, but Daisuke was too shocked to hear them. Suddenly, a cellphone ringing could be heard. Taichi reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone and answered it.

"Hello," he said. "What! The Digimon are-okay, I see. I'll be there soon! Bye!" Taichi hung up the phone and faced Daisuke. "Sorry kid, I have to go," he said.

"Uh, I gotta go. See ya around some time," said Taichi, who began to turn away to run off somewhere.

"D-digimon?" asked Daisuke. "What's that," he said, curiosity getting the better of him. Now he was intruding on a private conversation.

Taichi just smiled a little. "Maybe one day, you'll know exactly what I'm talking about," said Taichi. The other four boys were out of hearing range, but Daisuke heard him loud and clear. Taichi now seemed almost too wise for a sixth grader. But to Daisuke, he was now even more admirable.

After Taichi had sprinted away, the first thought that came to Daisuke, who had no idea what Taichi had been talking about, thought to himself, _'What are Digimon?'_

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not sure if Odaiba Elementary actually exists, but here it does. While it never actually mentions how well Taichi is in soccer, I imagine he's quite a player. Daisuke did admire Taichi greatly at the start of 02, so yeah.<p>

本宮大輔 = Motomiya Daisuke (Motomiya means "central shrine" and Daisuke means "big help")

本宮潤 = Motomiya Jun (Jun means "moisture")

お台場小学校 = Odaiba Elementary School (pronounced "Odaiba Shougakkou")

八神太一 = Yagami Taichi (Yagami means "eight gods" and Taichi means "large first son")

先輩 = Senpai (it means upperclassman/upperclassmen, depending on context)


	2. Typical Love At First Sight

Characters: Inoue Miyako (11), Izumi Koushirou (12)

When: Spring 2001

Summary: Toward the end of the school year, the school administration decides that it would be best for the sixth graders to teach their underclassmen how to use computers. This is the first encounter between Koushirou and Miyako.

I do not own Digimon, 'cause if I did, I wouldn't be on a FanFiction site, now would I?

Also, if you don't like the fact that I use the Japanese names, Japanese characters, and occasionally Japanese words, then don't read it. If you don't like the way I write, my story in general, or the characters/couples that I use, then don't read it. If any of this applies to you, then please don't comment on it. The last thing I want to have to stare at is some BS comment about how shitty my story is in your opinion.

I don't mind criticism, as long as it's not just plain mean. If this story goes well, I might add more stories about other characters.

Also, I'm accepting suggestions for perhaps future stories/chapters. As long as it fits with this guidelines:

-about one of the Chosen Children specifically.

-happens before Adventure, between Adventure and 02, or after02.

* * *

><p>Typical Love At First Sight: The Story of Inoue Miyako<p>

The screens flickered as they began to light up. Suddenly, the shadowed room began to brighten as the many monitors in the room turned on. At every computer sat a student, while a few of the older students walked around to assist their younger Kouhai (後輩). The computer club had been asked by the principal to teach some of the younger students how to use computers. Their reason was the recent advance in technology and that it would be important for future leaders to be technologically literate.

It was a spring day in the year 2001. The school year was just about to end and the teachers were preparing for finals, which the students dreaded. Instead of sitting in history, the students were learning how to type, something that some students were terrible at, some were good at, and some already knew how.

Inoue Miyako (井ノ上京) was sitting there, mindlessly using a typing program on the computer. She already knew how to type well and this class was even more boring than the usual history class. She was in fifth grade, only a couple months away from becoming a sixth grader. She glanced out of the window due to boredom and stared at the Sakura trees in the school's courtyard. A sigh escaped her mouth.

"Inoue-san, you're quite skilled with computers, aren't you," said a kind male voice. Standing next to her was Izumi Koushirou (泉光子郎). Koushirou was known for being a member of the computer club and also one of the smartest students in the school, with excelling grades in every class. Miyako had seen and heard of him on many occasions, but had never actually spoken to him. As rumor had said, he truly did seem like a nice person.

"Uh-yeah," Miyako began nervously, "I use computers all the time, since I enjoy it a lot!" Miyako watched as Koushirou was called away to help another student, who desperately needed it more than Miyako did. She watched carefully, admiring his kindness. As usual, Miyako was star-struck, something that happened with every kind, smart, or good looking guy she met. This was something that she was constantly teased for: her ability to move fast in opinions of others and her attitudes towards boys. However, she never really had the confidence to talk to boys, due to the fact that she, while on the outside appeared over confident, obnoxiously loud, and flamboyant, on the inside, she was actually quiet and very judgmental about others and herself. The term "Don't judge a book by its cover" never really applied to her, something that some people disliked about her. In Miyako's opinion, it was quite normal for a person with AB blood type to be this split in personality.

Another reason why she never got a long with guys was that she did not exactly look like the most beautiful girl in school. Sure, she was tall, had long hair, and lots of friends, but she also war long dresses, wore glasses, and was very smart. That seemed to drive guys away.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and Miyako, along with all her classmates, were eager to go home and relax after sitting in school for most of the day. She packed her stuff up and began to follow the pack of students rushing to get out of the door and eventually the school campus. However, she was stopped when she noticed that Koushirou was still standing in the classroom, standing at one of the computers.

"Izumi-senpai, what are you still doing here?" she asked.

"I have to shut off all of the computers. It takes a while, since there's about forty of them, but I have to since everyone else left," he replied. Miyako thought for a moment.

"Then I'll help you," she said loudly. After spending about fifteen minutes pressing the 'shut off' icon on the screen, the two of them were finally done.

They both left the building and walked together to the entrance of the school. Miyako wanted to continue talking to Koushirou about computers, but they lived in opposite directions. Miyako was inevitably disappointed. They separated after saying goodbye and after walking about fifteen feet, she heard a loud voice.

"Koushirou!" it yelled. To Miyako, it sounded like...

"Taichi-san," said Koushirou. It sounded like Yagami Taichi, who was in middle school. Miyako glanced back a bit and watched as Koushirou, a member of the computer club, and Taichi, the former soccer ace and two years older than her, knew each other so well.

That afternoon, she spent her time staring off into space as she slowly munched on potato chips. Koushirou was on her mind, and she had not even considered thinking about something else or even possibly doing the mountain of homework in her backpack. The door of the apartment opened and all three of her loud siblings walked in, currently in mid-conversation. They paused in the living room when Miyako did not yell at them to be quiet and she also did not turn the TV volume up to drown out their voices while she watched her shows.

Instead, they walked in on Miyako sitting there absent-mindedly staring straight at a TV show that she normally did not watch, all while chewing slowly and not blinking.

"Ah! said her older brother," I know that look!"

"Yeah!" began one of her sisters, "that's the look she gets when she's...IN LOVE!"

"Huh! Miyako, you're in love AGAIN," said her other sister.

"W-what are you talking about," Miyako responded after snapping out of her thoughts, "I'm not in l-love!"

"Yeah, sure you aren't," said her brother. "It's just that, every time you see a cute guy, you spend the while afternoon staring off into space thinking about what your wedding'll be like!" The three siblings began laughing and Miyako turned red, partially from blushing, mostly from anger.

"Shut up," she said quietly. _'All right, I'll join the computer club, so I can talk to Koushirou more often!'_

There was just one flaw in her plan: Koushirou was graduating in a few weeks.

* * *

><p>AN: In one episode, Miyako does state her blood type as being AB. Most people know what their blood type is, as if it were their birthday. In Japan, blood type is used to determine a person's personality. While there is little science behind it, it is popular and is similar to how Americans use astrological signs for their horoscopes.<p>

Sakura is a type of flower common in Japan, especially during spring time. Go look it up on Google if you don't know what it is, since it is, after all, a symbol of Japan.

While I do not normally support KouYako, I do think that Miyako does like Koushirou. (in case you care, I support KouMi aka Koushirou and Mimi)

後輩 = Kouhai (means underclassman/underclassmen, depending on context)

井ノ上京 = Inoue Miyako (Inoue means "on the well" and Miyako means "capital city")

泉光子郎 = Izumi Koushirou (Izumi means "spring" [as in a water spring] and Koushirou means light-child-man)


	3. Saved By the Future

Characters: Hida Iori (6)

When: August 3, 1999

Summary: Hida Iori witnesses his first Digimon after the airplane he was in almost crashes over Odaiba.

I do not own Digimon, 'cause if I did, I wouldn't be on a FanFiction site, now would I?

Also, if you don't like the fact that I use the Japanese names, Japanese characters, and occasionally Japanese words, then don't read it. If you don't like the way I write, my story in general, or the characters/couples that I use, then don't read it. If any of this applies to you, then please don't comment on it. The last thing I want to have to stare at is some BS comment about how shitty my story is in your opinion.

I don't mind criticism, as long as it's not just plain mean. If this story goes well, I might add more stories about other characters.

Also, I'm accepting suggestions for perhaps future stories/chapters. As long as it fits with this guidelines:

-about one of the Chosen Children specifically.

-happens before Adventure, between Adventure and 02, or after 02. 

* * *

><p>Saved By the Future: The Story of Hida Iori<p>

It was a moonless night. The sky was pitch black. It was a cloudless sky. The stars were small silver twinkles. The ground was lit up by thousands of golden sparkles and neon lights of every color in the rainbow. It was a beautiful night of August 3, 1999.

Hida Iori (火田伊織), along with his mother and grandfather, were on an airplane to Okinawa to visit other family members. His mother, Hida Fumiko (火田富美子), was reading a large book and his grandfather, Hida Chikara (火田主税), was already fast asleep, even though the plane had just taken off minutes ago. Iori's father, Hida Hiroki (火田浩樹), was a police officer who was killed in the line of duty several months prior. Iori, however, did not know him well, but he still respected his father greatly.

The plane, by now, was in a straight position. The turbulence had just stopped, and now the plane was quiet, except for a soft, non-stop humming noise. No matter how hard he tried, Iori could not fall asleep. He was jealous that his grandfather was able to so easily recline back and snore.

'Okinawa...' thought Iori. All he could picture was the warm and sunny weather, the excellent views, and the eclectic food. However, right now, he was stuck on an hours long flight in a dark plane with little entertainment. Iori looked out the window to see the brightly lit Tokyo. He could see his home town of Odaiba just below. Like any child, he was stunned by how little everything looked, but he knew better than to wake the whole cabin up with the words going through his mind.

As he was being mesmerized by the lights below him, the plane jolted from its calm position in the night sky and began to tilt. The plane was flying sideways, the lights flickering on and off, and the crew members were racing down the empty row between seats. Everyone on board, including Iori's grandfather, was now wide awake and beginning to wonder what exactly was happening.

"Attention, passengers, we are currently experiencing an emergency. Please remain calm and listen to the crew members instructions," said a slightly panicking voice over the speaker. The instructions began playing, but Iori was no longer listening. He was hugging his mom tightly, thinking to himself, unable to understand the complicated words that the person over the speaker was saying.

"Mom, what's happening?" Iori asked his mother, his voice shaking a little.

"It's okay, honey, just relax," she said in a strong voice. That was one thing that little Iori admired about his mother: her strength and courage. At that moment, the plane lost its ability to stay in the air and was now falling head first toward the ground. The lights in the cabin were completely off, it was pitch black. The plane was spiraling, spinning like an amusement park ride, and Iori was crying more than he could ever remember. He was scared, holding onto his mother and grandfather, both of whom seemed to have lost their strong demeanor.

As if out of no where, the plane was stopped from its direct path back to earth, and held back into a horizontal position. Iori, and everyone else on the plane, was pushed back into the chair as the plane became balanced again. He felt relieved that the plane was now in a safe position, but this was quickly changed when the plane began to decline in altitude again. Iori looked out the window to see a giant orange wing sticking out from under the plane.

'A giant...bird?' he thought to himself. In the distance, Iori could see a giant red beetle flying fast toward the plane. The sky above them was striped with scenery from another place. It was like there were two different skies, one day and one night. The red beetle was close to them now and Iori became scared. There were monsters everywhere. He had always been taught that there were no such thing as monsters, but there in front of his innocent young eyes were two giant flying monsters. Then a third one joined the group: a gray flying insect with vicious-looking teeth. It began fighting the red beetle.

The plane was still falling. Iori could now see that the ground below him had been devastated by something. An earthquake? Or something worse? Suddenly, the giant bird below the plane began to change shape. The orange wing below the jet engine changed into a bird claw. The plane was no longer falling at high speeds, and was now fully supported by the bird monster. The giant bird managed to save the plane from crashing violently into the harbor and instead brought it safely to a floating position on the dark, murky waters. The lifeboats were ejected immediately, and passengers were placed onto them. Iori watched as the giant bird and the giant flying insect flew together back toward downtown Odaiba. They both began glowing and then disappeared from sight.

Above the black calm waters, in a lifeboat capable of holding a small family, Hida Iori watched as a rainbow began to shine from the ground to the sky. It was a beautiful sight. The other people around him were watching in awe as well. Iori and the other passengers could see people traveling in that light, as if it were an elevator. They did not look scared. They did not look like they were trying to run away. And when those people disappeared into the striped sky, everything returned to normal. No more monsters. No more strange lights. No more striped sky. But the damage was real. This was not a dream. It was reality. 

* * *

><p>AN: I had to do a little research first, but not too much. I've always wanted to write about the first Digimon experience of Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori. I really wanted to do Iori's first, because this is the one that not many people seem to write about. I've read quite a few stories about Daisuke and to be honest, Miyako's is a little boring compared to these two. She just sat at a computer and watched as Taichi, Yamato, Koushirou, and Takeru kicked ass. Meanwhile, Daisuke and Iori actually could have been killed.<p>

Also, I have something to say regarding the story about Miyako and Koushirou. That was 100% one sided love (all donated by Miyako). I am an absolute KouMi fan, and that, my friends, will never change. Also, when it comes to ages, 11 or 12 years old is not to young to have a _crush_. I've known kids who have had crushes since they were like three. Miyako going overboard is something that I can easily see happening, meanwhile Koushirou is oblivious/doesn't care. Don't take it the wrong way. Considering that all my 'love' stories will involve characters at least in their pre-teens or older, I really don't see it as being too young to have a crush on someone. (I live in America, I've seen fifth graders making out in public all the time. It's disgusting and it's never going to happen in my stories, fyi.) Thanks.

火田伊織 = Hida Iori (Hida means 'fire rice field' and Iori means 'fabric')

火田富美子 = Hida Fumiko (Fumiko means 'wealthy beautiful child')

火田主税 = Hida Chikara (Chikara means 'master duty')

火田浩樹 = Hida Hiroki (Hiroki means 'large tree')


	4. The Promise Kiss

Characters: Tachikawa Mimi (12), Izumi Koushirou (12)

When: Spring 2001

Summary: Mimi reluctantly moves to America with her family. She faces having to leave her friends when her parents make the "selfish" decision to force her to leave.

I do not own Digimon, 'cause if I did, I wouldn't be on a FanFiction site, now would I?

Also, if you don't like the fact that I use the Japanese names, Japanese characters, and occasionally Japanese words, then don't read it. If you don't like the way I write, my story in general, or the characters/couples that I use, then don't read it. If any of this applies to you, then please don't comment on it. The last thing I want to have to stare at is some BS comment about how shitty my story is in your opinion.

I don't mind criticism, as long as it's not just plain mean. If this story goes well, I might add more stories about other characters.

Also, I'm accepting suggestions for perhaps future stories/chapters. As long as it fits with this guidelines:

-about one of the Chosen Children specifically.

-happens before Adventure, between Adventure and 02, or after 02. 

* * *

><p>The Promise Kiss: The Story of Tachikawa Mimi<p>

It was around nine o'clock in the evening. The sun had fully set and the house lights were all on. The scent of curry still lingered in the air a bit. A family of three were sitting at the table talking, like any close family would. They were happy conversations, about things like promotions and getting excellent grades in school. However, the mood slowly declined as the two parents seemed to become a little darker. At last, the mood had reached its climax, and a life changing announcement was to be made.

"Mimi-chan, we would like to discuss something with you," said Tachikawa Satoe (太刀川里恵), whose feminine voice was loud and hyper as usual.

"Yes, Mama," said Tachikawa Mimi (太刀川ミミ), a twelve year old girl who was popular at school and was known for her style and money.

"Mimi," said Tachikawa Keisuke (太刀川圭佑), the only male in the family, "your mother and I have decided that...well..." he paused seeming unsure of how to word his sentences. Mimi waited expectantly for good news.

_'What could it be? Could we be going to the beach this summer? What if we are going to Hawaii again!'_ Mimi began imagining the warm white sand beaches of Waikiki beach and the many tourists splashing in the cool blue waters. By now, she was completely inattentive to her parent's discussion. _'Or maybe it's-'_

"-chan? Mimi-chan? MIMI!" said Mrs. Tachikawa's voice. Mimi finally snapped out of her thoughts to see her parents both staring at her.

"So are we going to the beach again this summer," Mimi asked expectantly.

"Well...no," said Mr. Tachikawa. "Mimi, we are...well...um" he hesitated again.

"Mimi, we are moving to America next month." said Mrs. Tachikawa, saving her husband from having to tell their beloved daughter the shock of her life. Just as they predicted, Mimi was speechless.

"A-Ameri-ca?" stuttered Mimi. Thoughts of expensive hotels, extravagant dining, and hot surfers no longer crossed her mind.

"That's right, honey," said Mr. Tachikawa, "we've been worried lately, so your mother and I have decided to move as far away as possible for your sake."

"For _my_ sake?" Mimi said, almost offended. "What have I done wrong!"

"You've done nothing wrong, honey," began Mrs. Tachikawa, "but we've been worried about those friends of yours." Mimi was shocked. She was stunned by the fact that they would dare accuse her friends from school about anything.

"What are you talking about? Mika-chan and Saya-chan haven't-"

"We're not talking about them," Mrs. Tachikawa said, cutting Mimi off. "We're talking about those kids that were together with you in the summer of 1999." Mrs. Tachikawa never dared to mention anything about the Digital World. She believed that because of the kids that Mimi hung out with that summer, and still continue to hang out with, Mimi was becoming too different from the innocent little girl that they had raised. By now, Mimi was entirely unable to come up with words. Now her parents were accusing her most important friends of something that was not even true. She loved her friends, she loved the Digital World, and most of all, she loved the Digimon. While it had been dangerous at times, she had grown to understand responsibility and cooperation. Suddenly, all the memories of her friends flooded in, cold tears streaming from her eyes.

"Wh-where are we moving to?" she asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Mimi-chan, we're moving to New York City, won't that be great?" said Mrs. Tachikawa, already energetic again. Mimi grew quiet again. She had been expecting som place like Hawaii or even California, but New York was _far_ away from Japan. In her eyes, her parents were trying to separate her from her friends.

Mimi ran off to her room, shut the door loudly, and locked it. Her parents did not fully understand her breakdown. They thought that she would be happy, or at least understand the reason for the situation.

Back in her room, Mimi had turned off her lights, got into bed, and continued crying even more. When she got up to go to school the next day, her eyes were swollen and she felt very tired. She had stayed up for several hours that night until she finally cried herself to sleep. Mimi then proceeded to get ready for school.

She left her room, grabbed some toast, and left the house as soon as possible. She did not even want to face her parents. She walked to school very slowly, looking down at her feet as she trudged along the sidewalk. Her bangs were covering her eyes mostly, and she was not even looking around for her friends, whom she usually walked to school with.

She was so absent-minded, that she did not even notice the boy standing in front of her. She ran into him and fell backward a bit. She closed her eyes tightly shut and braced for the impact into the ground. However, a hand grabbed hers and she was kept from falling onto the cold cement ground. She looked up in surprise to see Izumi Koushirou standing there, holding her hand and keeping her from falling to the ground.

"K-Koushirou-kun?" Mimi said surprised.

"Mimi-san," said Koushirou. He pulled her up until she was standing again and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mimi said as she blushed a little. "Thanks." She smiled at Koushirou a bit and the two of them continued to walk to school together. Since that fateful summer in 1999, the two of them had grown just a little closer and by now, Koushirou was a little taller than Mimi.

"Mimi-san," Koushirou began, "you seem really quiet this morning.

"Maybe a little," she practically whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I doubt that." Mimi did not know why Koushirou was beginning to pry into her. But she felt safe and finally gave the real answer after a few long seconds of quiet.

"I'm...I'm moving to America...next month," she said.

"What? Why?"

"I don't really know," she sad sadly, "my parents just think that it will be good for me." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Where...in America?"

"New York City."

"That's...really far away," Koushirou said, starting to understand Mimi's predicament.

"I really want to stay in Japan," Mimi said suddenly. "I don't want to move away from everyone. My parents just don't understand. Maybe I'll just move in with one of my family members or maybe even Sora-san will let me stay with her!" By now, Mimi was coming up with an infinite number of ideas to keep her in Japan, a few of them impossible.

"Mimi-san, maybe you should just go with your parents instead of trying so hard to stay in Japan." Mimi was surprised by this statement.

"What do you mean," she demanded, "are you trying to say that I should just disappear?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what did you mean by it?" Mimi was now angry, her voice had become obviously louder than before.

"I meant that it might not be all bad. Your parents are trying to help you. Besides, it's not like you can never talk to any of us ever again. You can write e-mails or letters. And during breaks from school, you can fly back to Japan or a few of us can go over to America. I'm just saying that this could turn out to be a good experience and that you're not going to be completely separated from us." Mimi grew quiet again, eyes watered a little, and her cheeks red from blush.

"Okay," she replied quietly, smiling a little and a red blush stained her cheeks into a faint glow. "Thanks, for everything." Her voice was gentle and pure.

"Koushirou-kun," Mimi said. Koushirou looked over to her. "Promise that you'll e-mail me, okay," she said quietly. "Promise me that we'll stay in touch."

"Okay, I promise."

Mimi later told all of her friends in person, including the remaining six Chosen Children. They all replied sadly, but tried to see her off with a smile. At the airport, the seven remaining Chosen Children went to say goodbye to Mimi, even though here parents were a little displeased.

"Thanks you guys!" Mimi said energetically. Everyone was standing together waving to her, saying things like 'Don't forget to send us e-mails' and 'come back whenever possible'. Mimi promised to all of this and just as her parents had become occupied by the ticket counter, Mimi walked over to Koushirou and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone, especially Koushirou, was shocked into speechlessness.

"Thanks so much, Koushirou-kun!" said Mimi. She then waved and ran off toward her parents, who were done boarding the luggage and were ready to go through the security checks.

When Mimi had left everyone's eyesight, they all began to look at Koushirou, who was blushing.

"Koushirou," began Yamato.

"What happended between the two of you," said Taichi.

"Nothing," said Koushirou.

"Then why'd she kiss you?" asked Jou.

"Like I'd know! Maybe you should ask her!"

"Oh, trust me we will," said Taichi. "But in the meantime, we'd like to hear the explanation from you."

"Taichi's right," said Sora. "We'd all really like to know as soon as possible!" she said, almost blushing a bit herself.

"Sora-san, not you too!" said Koushirou, beginning to move away from the others. Takeru and Hikari were still quiet at that moment, but soon enough began talking between themselves.

"Really, she just kissed me! It's nothing!" said Koushirou.

"Yeah, sure," the other six Chosen Children said in unison. 

* * *

><p>AN: I wasn't sure about the Kanji for Mimi's parents names, so I chose some that seemed fitting. Also, I'm not sure when Mimi actually does move to New York, but I do know it is some time prior to the September 11, 2001 attacks on the World Trade Center.<p>

Mimi's parents are very protective of her, which is why she was so spoiled and sheltered in the beginning of Adventure. The reason why they moved to New York City was because of the Digimon. However, between Adventure and 02, the original eight Chosen Children had very little contact with their Digimon or the Digital World, so I decided that the best way to write this story was for Mimi's parents to sort of resent the other Chosen Children for the change in Mimi, even they the mostly have nothing to do with it.

太刀川里恵 = Tachikawa Satoe (Tachikawa means 'thick sword river' and Satoe means 'village blessing')

太刀川ミミ= Tachikawa Mimi (Mimi does not have a meaning, since it is written in Katakana, not Kanji)

太刀川圭佑 = Tachikawa Keisuke (Keisuke means 'earth help')


	5. If It Wasn't For You

Characters: Yagami Taichi (11), Ishida Yamato (11), Takenouchi Sora (11), Izumi Koushirou (10), Tachikawa Mimi (10), Kido Jou (12), Takaishi Takeru (8), and Yagami Hikari (8)

When: August 1999

Summary: The Chosen Children return home, leaving behind the adventures of a lifetime. But the optimism prepares the for the future.

I do not own Digimon, 'cause if I did, I wouldn't be on a FanFiction site, now would I?

Also, if you don't like the fact that I use the Japanese names, Japanese characters, and occasionally Japanese words, then don't read it. If you don't like the way I write, my story in general, or the characters/couples that I use, then don't read it. If any of this applies to you, then please don't comment on it. The last thing I want to have to stare at is some BS comment about how shitty my story is in your opinion.

I don't mind criticism, as long as it's not just plain mean. If this story goes well, I might add more stories about other characters.

Also, I'm accepting suggestions for perhaps future stories/chapters. As long as it fits with this guidelines:

-about one of the Chosen Children specifically.

-happens before Adventure, between Adventure and 02, or after 02. 

* * *

><p>If It Wasn't For You: The Explanation From the Chosen Children<p>

'If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be who I am right now. I wouldn't have been able to forgive all those regrets from years ago. I wouldn't have remembered that fateful night four years ago and I wouldn't have been able to become the leader that I am now. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to have the courage I have now, the courage that you gave me to face my deepest fears.'

'If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be who I am right now. I wouldn't have been able to forgive them for tearing apart the family that I loved. I wouldn't have been able to let go of certain feelings and I wouldn't have been able to trust others. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to develop the friendships that I have now, the friendships that you helped me with.'

'If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be who I am right now. I wouldn't have been able to openly realize the feelings of others the way I can now. I wouldn't have been able to realize why people are gone and why people hold me back for the sake of my protection. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to realize their love for me, the love that I can give because of you.'

'If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be who I am right now. I wouldn't have been able to confront them about my identity. I wouldn't be able to fully accept what I know and the conflicting feelings of reality. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to accept the knowledge that I carry, the knowledge you gave me that leads me to my past.'

'If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be who I am right now. I wouldn't have been able to properly mature into the person that I wanted to be. I wouldn't have been able to leave behind a childish dream and I would have been scared of the life ahead of me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to contain this pure heart, the purity you gave me that leads me to be the best I can be.'

'If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be who I am right now. I wouldn't have been able to proclaim what is truly waiting in my heart. I wouldn't be able to tell others what I hold inside and I wouldn't be able to convey the truth. If it wasn't for you, my honesty would remain unrevealed, the honesty you gave me that allows me to be who I will become.'

'If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be who I am right now. I wouldn't have been able to grow into the person I am now. I wouldn't have been able to leave the childish person I was and wouldn't have been able to protect myself from the darkness. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to hope for everyone's happiness, a hope you gave me of eternal happiness visible through the doubt.'

'If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be who I am right now. I wouldn't have been able to overcome the hardship that I faced before. I wouldn't have been able to separate from the safety of their arms and reach out toward my destiny. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to let my light glow, the light you gave me that brings me the bravery that is absolutely necessary.' 

* * *

><p>The bus slowly traveled through the sunlight of an early morning. The wheels were balanced on a layer of thin, refreshing mist. The headlights were delicately lit up, shining upon the ground that was coming ever nearer. The bus reached the ground with a small bump, but nothing enough to shake anyone out of discomfort. It slowly rolled down into a grassy field. If felt like spring, the air was crisp and cool. It definitely did not feel like a hot and humid summer, the norm in Japan at this time of year.<p>

The doors opened to expecting adults. Eight young children slowly walked out of the bus, though the doors toward a familiar world. At the same time, however, it was unfamiliar, for the children had not experienced a world like this in a long time. Prior to that, they were in a world of uniqueness and adventure. Now they were back in the arms of the ones who loved them most.

Tears were being shed, brags of bravery were being exchanged. Odaiba had just faced a disaster, and their saviors were eight elementary school students. The families quickly took their children home to protect them from the media, who wanted a cover story as soon as possible.

The eight children could think of nothing but the Digital World, which had become practically a second home. Now they were separated for perhaps forever. Or maybe not.

All eight children and their families were sitting in the park on a summery afternoon. They decided that it was the best place for the children to retell all information that they had been hiding. The children agreed to tell the parents and siblings.

"You better explain everything to us," said Mr. Yagami.

"Why did you kids have to go." asked Mrs. Takenouchi.

"You guys are all just kids in elementary school." said Mrs. Izumi.

"Why did _you_ kids have to go?" yelled Mrs. Tachikawa

"Because we were chosen," said Yagami Hikari, in a quiet voice.

"Chosen?" asked almost everyone.

"What do you mean by chosen," said Mr. Izumi.

"By who?" one of Jou's older brothers asked.

"We were chosen because we witnessed something," said Taichi, still quiet. His voice was more mature than it had ever been. To the parents, it was like the youth of their children had been stolen completely.

"Witnessed what?" demanded Mr. Tachikawa, ready to explode any second.

"A fight. Four years ago. In Hikarigaoka. All eight of us used to live their and we all saw a fight between to Digimon." said Koushirou, divulging information.

"A f-fight?" asked Mrs. Takaishi. Her ex-husband looked just as shocked as she did.

"Most of us didn't remember it until recently, though," said Jou, stating matter-of-factly.

"That's right!" began Takeru, "only Hikari-chan remembered it! The rest of us forgot about all of it."

"Until recently anyways," said Yamato, finishing Takeru's sentence.

"Hikarigaoka," began Mr. Takenouchi, who had rushed over when he had heard the news of Odaiba being attacked and rushed over immediately, "that's where the terrorist attacks occurred."

"Those weren't terrorist attacks," said Sora.

"They were Digimon," said Mimi.

"We all saw that fight and we all moved away from Hikarigaoka to Odaiba. That's what we all have in common," said Koushirou.

"And that's why we were chosen," said Taichi, concluding the statements. The adults were still stunned by the mature-ness of their children.

"I understand that we can't keep you from doing dangerous things, but please tell us next time, okay," said Mrs. Yagami, practically in tears. All the parents nodded their heads in agreement, expecting the agreements to comply from their children.

The eight kids looked at each other. Soon, all eyes met on their brave goggle-wearing leader.

"We agree," said Taichi, after a few seconds. The kids all smiled whole-heartedly. The human world had never seemed so relaxing before. They could sleep in the comfort of their own beds every night, never having to worry about possibly dying or not being able to find food. They would never have to fight to save their lives and no obstacle would ever seem as difficult to avoid as the ones that they faced in the Digital World. Even homework seemed more appealing. The children took with them the experiences of a lifetime. They all had grown, matured, and changed in many ways. They made new long-lasting friendships that would have seemed impossible if it was not for the Digital World and their beloved Digimon. Now all they could do was look forward to the day when they would meet again.

Taichi stood up from his sitting position in the scratchy grass. He walked over to the edge of the railing that overlooked Tokyo. The sky was blue and cloudless. It was a beautiful summer afternoon. The other seven kids walked over and stood behind their fearless leader in silence. The parents watched to see what the kids would do next. Taichi reached his hands up to his face, into a position that signified that he was about to yell.

"Agumon! You better not forget your training! 'Cause if the next time I see you, you're all fat and weak, then I will never forget you!" yelled Taichi. The other kids just laughed at Taichi's proclamation.

"Taichi-san," began Koushirou, "didn't learn your lesson from the last time you decided he wasn't strong enough?"

"Looks like he didn't," said Yamato.

"What an airhead," said Mimi.

"What a jerk! If I were Agumon, I wouldn't want Taichi for a partner," teased Sora.

"Onii-chan, I think you should worry about how much you're going to eat. If you eat everyday the same way you did last night, then you'll be the one who's going to be fat." said Hikari.

"Taichi-san always blames Agumon for everything," said Takeru.

"Some leader he is," said Jou.

"Shut up!" yelled Taichi.

The parents just watched in awe as their kids were teasing their leader. They truly were the best of friends. 

* * *

><p>AN: Please excuse them if they are out of character. It's definitely not the best story I could've written but I felt like the kids really owed the explanation to their parents. Perhaps it would have been better if they had all explained it individually, but I wanted them all to be there and I did not want to have to do seven different explanations. (I say seven because Taichi and Hikari are siblings, but Yamato and Takeru live in separate households.)<p>

Also, I kinda began to write the first section by itself, but I felt like I should have added the rest to it. Also, I really like the beginning section, if I do say so myself. It's repetitive, but I did that on purpose. Makes it seem so poetic and nostalgic.

The joking and teasing Taichi at the end was to show how close they all were. That is probably the scene where they are most out of character, but I like it. Also, Taichi's maturity in this story is definitly OOC. But I like writing certain people OOC for some reason...makes me feel like I should write an AU story, so even if the characters are OOC, then it wouldn't really matter...hmm...

Please be nice in the reviews!


End file.
